jojobanfandomcom-20200223-history
Polnareff
Shooting star lameness C-Shooting Star Part of what makes Polnareff so dangerous is his stand off C version of Shooting Star. The move homes into the opponent, Pol can control the timing of when the move hits the opponent, and Chariot hits overhead learning to properly use this move grants Pol crazy pressure. The end result is the ability to freely trap the opponent into unblockables, crazy 50/50s, or stuff that needs to be TAS blocked, all of these things lead into his full BNB combo and can net crazy damage. One thing to note is that when you use Shooting star you can roll right after you send Chariot out. Furthermore if the opponent supers or tandems you can also roll again as long as you hit the attack buttons right after the flash and hold onto C. While not technically CRAZYYYYY WICKEEEEDDDDD execution wise, getting the hang of that will allow you to dodge supers or tandems and even punish the opponent for thinking they can get you with some metered stuff. The basic formula for mixing your opponent with Shooting Star is this: -Send out C shooting star and keep C held -Keep your opponent grounded somehow -Use either dashing or basic 2a and/or 2b and a well timed C release to make sure your opponent has to guess which either which comes next (the low or high) as well as making sure you are able to convert off of any hit. -This means that you need to set it all up so that regardless if either the low or high connects, you can still continue the combo -If shooting star is charged up for a while it will do more hits. Time the follow up if that's what connects very carefully. Although every situation, character, and player is different, here is some theory about sending out chariot: In Neutral: This all depends on your opponent. Generally if you are up against someone who plays more defensively what you are going to want to do is send out shooting star and go for a dash then a hyper hop 8b. In the best case scenario, this will lock them down in the air and should allow you to continue with something when they hit the ground. It will also allow you to keep them on the ground if they are already there. Then after you are free to open them up with 2a and shooting star. Another approach if they play more defensively is to 663b immediately after sending out shooting star. This will keep them in place and allow you to use 2a or 2b and shooting star to mixup since 663b with the stand out is Plus a trillion on block. If they are super aggressive its not a bad idea to roll after right as you send out shooting star. Generally if they play really aggressively you will roll past an attack and be able to immediately HARVEST THEIR BLOOD by just releasing shooting star late into your roll. Then baddabing badaboom you get a free combo. Backdashing is also a great option and I feel it's personally good if you just want to sort of test the waters with your opponent. It is also good if they are aggressive but know that you are rolling after sending out shooting star (since they can grab you out of your roll). A good strat with shooting star + 44 is to whiff punish your opponent after the backdash if they get too aggressive, or to just backdash and jump in (since Pol's 8b is GODLIKE). Although you have the go ahead to do whatever in the neutral when you send out Shooting Star, generally it is a bad idea to just stand there. After 2c: This is really good after blockstrings. Make sure you end whatever blockstring you do with 2c. Then after 2c send out shooting star asap. I do not know the exact frame data on 2c but you should be able to pressure the opponent right after unless they absolutely know its coming. Even if they do know its coming it is very hard to punish it. The best case scenario you are able to lockdown the opponent on the ground with 663b and mix using 2a or the hit from the shooting star. The most realistic worse case scenario is they upback out of it but still have to respect it while in the air. This is also REALLY GOOD if you cant continue your combo for any reason (too far, just suck ass, etc.). You just 2c into what will either be a free mixup, or the opponent being held at the mercy of a little guillotine hanging from the wall >:D